


Other Lovers

by starsknamjoon



Category: ARMY BTS - Fandom, Nctzen
Genre: Other, jungkook jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsknamjoon/pseuds/starsknamjoon
Summary: basically jikook are cute af thanks





	Other Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> jikook are cute lets getit

i love kim namjoon


End file.
